ok2mfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiichi
"Please let me die." — Eiichi Matsuda Eiichi is the president of the Chocolate Dorm council as well as a key figure in the school's security department. Although a bit of a downer and pessimist, he helps regulate the safety of all students in Shujinko. He is the younger twin brother of Ayame. Appearance Eiichi has blond hair with a middle part, and brown eyes. He is almost always scowling. He is slightly shorter than his twin and absolutely loathes the idea. On a regular day, Eiichi wears the normal uniform with a 'president' badge pinned to his sleeve. Abilities Eiichi shares a symbiotic connection with his twin Ayame. This supernatural ability allows the two to share thoughts, feelings, sensations, and become an extension of each other's life force. While this could be useful if one of the twins required extra stamina or power, they can also share pain and possibly death. Eiichi may be based on Castor, the son of Zeus and twin brother of Pollux. Together, Castor and Pollux make up the Dioscuri ''in Greek mythology, more commonly known as the astrological sign ''Gemini. Personality Eiichi is difficult to handle, especially because of his relentless words and negativity. He is usually a downer, often nitpicking on things he doesn't like (which seems to be most things) and shutting down other people on the basis of being too stupid or dumb. On good days, he is more solemn than angry although he still tends to criticize. His attitude is largely based on the distance between him and his sister. Within close spaces, Eiichi is his usual aggressive self. When he is farther apart from Ayame, he becomes cheerful to the point people around him think he's possessed. The opposite is true for Ayame. Relationships Although he understands the nature of their twinship, Eiichi does not hesitate to voice out his distaste for Ayame. He often calls her a 'prude' or even 'bimbo', especially in response to being called short. He seems to prefer maintaining a strict co-worker relationship over being twins, and manages their business matters well despite Ayame's constant need for affection. Eiichi is one of two things in the Student Council; he is either feared by most, or teased by the remaining minority, which include Emiko and Hayate. The latter seem to recognize that Eiichi does not mean harm behind his cold front, and treat him as they would with friends. Emiko later coins the nickname ecchi that would apparently be used by most of the third-years at Shujinko. Backstory It's been said that Ayame and Eiichi were both abandoned by their biological parents for being too neurotic and difficult to handle, or that they didn't have the financial support to raise twins. The two were then adopted by their foster father, Principal Fujiwara, after he saw their supernatural capability and understood that they were abnormal. He raised them into the DREAM program while his own children were overseas. In the current storyline, the two have grown up to be respectable members of the student council. Gallery Studentcouncil.jpg Council.jpg Matsuda.jpg Matsuda copy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Council